


Urges

by bubblegum_bitch



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Implied Masturbation, Lust, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblegum_bitch/pseuds/bubblegum_bitch
Summary: A turtle in a new earth has developing unrequited thoughts about so many of the scantily clad females that are around.





	Urges

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own tmnt nor DC characters nor injustice 2 properties etc etc.

It almost began immediately entering this new earth.

He tried to figure out if it was any sort of side effect from this new earth, but couldn't find anything. It was solely on himself. He felt ashamed but eventually the one thing he was fearing was feeling less shame and more eagerness. It turned from brief very split second glimpses at Supergirl's legs...then Harley's cleavage. Now he was finding himself staring longingly at the tight fitting leather material on catwoman's ass while she conversed with one of the other superheroes. He couldn't help himself, females back on earth he hardly saw much of outside tv or magazines. He was lucky to see April wearing anything other than pants. Now he found himself meeting with super heroines who wore things he may have only seen in his brother's comic books. It was upsetting in a way cause now it just flooded his thoughts day in and out. 

Really he never paid too much focus on these urges back at home. He didn't think about the little details of females bodies, finding himself favoring a certain size of breasts or a female's thighs and just how perfect they could be. His own tastes grew more and more. He knew it was becoming full on lust. But it was something he had to control , trying his damnedest to not let anyone catch his brief views, or if there was anyone that had that power...to read his innermost thoughts.

Donnie worked on just various ways to opt out of things with his brothers and find a way to stick around the female heroes. His eyes never left the blonde female's body, the one they called Canary. The way her perfect physical body moved during her training sessions were incredible, hypnotic. He could only watch for so long before he felt a deep stirring in his lower shell, his most intimate parts awakening with arousal and needing attention. Finally getting himself logged into their system he borrowed a laptop from the heroes and logged in to 'study' the villains of this earth. Although for the purple clad turtle it always came back to the females. The cheetah, poison ivy, Enchantress, he went over the footage ,stills, photos. It was like he lost all inhibitions as he eagerly clicked from one photo to the next, not stopping til he was rock hard. He was a changed turtle.

 

"Donatello" 

His eyes blinked his mind snapping out of a daydream or..

"Donnie"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry Canary.."

"It's fine it's Dinah." She smiled, her full lips was something he noted immediately. 

"Just tell Raphael if you see him I'm ready for another sparring session I need him to hold the bag for me again.."

"Sure yeah.."

That had caught him a little off guard, he stood up to move to a quieter room, where he could look up some files on the laptop he was using. Lust be damned, he still had the intellect to not let anyone see his activity nor trace what files he kept researching...over and over the last few days. 

He had things set up pretty quietly, he was almost with a frustrated need for release right now , more than ready for activity until he heard the door slide open, turning around the turtle didn't expect to see the black clad female cat burglar at the doorway. 

"Don.."

"Donatello"

"Right" She smiled. She was beautiful, like that of a model. Definitely noted her beauty as well as the other females. Catwoman however was he considered the most beautiful looking. 

"I was just wondering if you had .."

"..Y-yeah. I mean sorry to cut you off I just forgot to give it to you earlier.." Donnie scrambled to his feet searching around , now he was fighting off the tingling sensation of arousal that had plagued him moments earlier as well as searching through his gear and gadgets for something. He picked up the three corded metal linked device he worked on. Handing it to the female quickly he went back to sitting down behind the computer desk almost hurriedly, it felt like he was rock hard, he didn't want to check to see if he had a bulge..not in front of her.

"Oh thank you this should work perfectly." The female looked over the device in her hand.

"Yeah, I already uploaded the instructions here" Donatello leaned over the desk just enough to hand her a tablet. He cleared his throat trying not to eye Catwoman's cleavage. "It should be easy enough to use for a few charges before I can make you another one"

"Thank you Donatello..you know you're a lot more laid back than your brother in blue. He wouldn't approve too much of safe breaking tech like this.." 

"I-I know. Well I'm aware you're one of the good guys and.."

"And thanks..good work kid."

His eyes slightly widened a bit as he felt her hand on his shoulder. He looked up to her smiling, not realizing she had moved that close to the desk where he was. 

"By the way" she started. "What's with the masks? You guys are turtles after all.."

"O-oh it's a ninja thing I guess. Just the way we were trained and all that.." She gave a soft smile to his response. 

"By the way" She moved her hand off his shoulder as she started to walk away. "Maybe it's a good idea to keep seated if you're going to be bulging out of your shell like that.."


End file.
